RWBY: Crimson Rose
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Crimson Rose the Twin of Ruby Rose, and younger brother of Yang. He goes to visit his sisters, at the Academy. With this new arrival the Grimm seem to be responding to him, and have increased their activities. Will another war happen against the Grimm again?
1. Introduction: Crimson Rose

_So I wanted to try my hand at RWBY Fanficiton. The original character's name is Crimson Rose. Crimson is a male, and is related to Ruby. In fact their twins and look like each other, even though Crimson is male. So, don't be surprised if Crimson Cross-dresses, because that's how he likes to look, though he also wears guy clothing, he does look like Ruby, only difference is that his eyes like most of my newest original characters is silver red. His hair is the length of Ruby's, with his bangs covering his right eye._

_This chapter is just an introduction like the Red Trailer. Basically, I want to show off Crimson's fighting style._

_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, all rights go to their respected owners._

* * *

A bright moon shone down on the forest. A person with a black cloak walked through this forest. They were short. It was raining heavily. The person pulls their hood down, and it reveals a boy. He could be mistaken for a girl, and he was cross dressing. He was wearing a black miniskirt, with a crimson red on the hem. It would best be described as having Gothic frills. His shirt was black in color, and revealed his stomach slightly. He wore high crimson red boots. In all honesty, the boy looked like a girl. In fact he was always mistaken for one, because of his appearance and height, plus his tone of voice. His tone of voice was feminine too. The best way to describe his voice was it was slightly female, with the low undertone of a male.

The boy hummed to himself while walking through the forest. The rain caused him to be soaked, but he didn't notice it really. He was excited, and was pretty much skipping to his destination. After all he was going to be visiting his sisters; his twin Ruby Rose, and his older sister Yang. The boy's name is Crimson Rose. Crimson finally stopped in the middle of a clearing. "You can come out now." He says cutely. Several Grimm, came out of the woods. They looked like dragons. Their heads were covered by bone, and so was their wings, and tail. These Grimm were called Angius.

Crimson smiled at them. One of them rushed forward, and tried to snap at him. He jumped, and landed on its head. He pulled a black colored gun out, and pointed it at the Angius's head. He shot it, and the bullet pierced through the skull. He jumped off, doing a back flip landing perfectly on the ground. He quickly spun the gun, and it activated into a black scythe. He spun it, and then placed it behind his back. "So, are you going to attack?" He questioned. The Angius paused momentarily.

Crimson waited, and then they charged. He smiled rushing forward, and leaving a small crater. He spun the blade around his waist, and it cut several of the Angius heads in half. He then jumped, and spun. The scythe turned back into a gun, and he shot several rounds. One of the Angius flew after him. Crimson quickly grabbed its feet, and then used the momentum to go even higher. Now above the Angius, his face turned serious. The gun changed to a spear, and black ice, lightning, fire, and wind gathered around it. He dived bomb, and aimed the spear at the Angius body. He looked like a divine being, with the four elements leaving a black comets tail. The spear hit the Angius, and it roared. "Go to hell!" Crimson yelled, and the Angius started to fall to the ground. When it hits; Crimson pulls the spear out, and it changes back into a gun. He places on his waist behind his back.

He then walks off, the corpses of the Angius starting to dissolve into black mist. He places the hood back on his face, now heading to his destination. He was giddy, excited to finally see his sisters again. Though they would be surprised. After all, they told him to stay home. Crimson puffed his cheeks out, annoyed at that thought. They really thought he would listen to them. They were probably having loads of fun fighting the Grimm. He disappeared into the woods, heading to his destination.

* * *

_Yep, so now I'm done with the Introduction chapter. Anyways tell me what you guys think. I hope you don't mind a OC, because Crimson is going to be join his sisters in the next chapter. Anyways please review._


	2. Chapter One: Beacon here comes Crimson

_Okay so this is the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy, RWBY meets Crimson, though not like your expecting. Please reveiw and follow. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know why I decided to have Crimson Cross-Dress I just did. Anyways lets get starting with the story._

_Disclaimer__: Read __Introduction_

* * *

Crimson sat on top of the airship. He could see Beacon Academy in the distance, and stood up. He smiled, pulling the hood of his cloak up. When the airship was about a mile away, Crimson squatted, and smirked. He jumped; launching himself. He quickly used his semblance (which used the elements, fire, ice, lightning, and wind but also able to manipulate it multiple ways) and black lightning seemed to surge around his feet. He was launched forward, and seemed to become a black lightning bolt. The wind caused his cloak to flap back, and he smiled.

It was unfortunate that Ozpin, and Gylnda were right by his landing sight. As soon as he landing they tensed. "Oh, so this is Beacon Academy, man this place is waaay to bright." He said, ignoring the two. Ozpin cleared his throat, and Crimson looked over at him. Crimson blinked and then shrugged; not really caring what Ozpin had to say. However he had heard about Ozpin. So, he turns to face him. "I came here to see about my sisters." He said.

Gylnda was the one to speak up. It was unusual, but Crimson had an unusual semblance. That much power shouldn't be possible, only a few including Gylnda herself had it. "Can you tell us your name, and the name of your sisters?" Gylnda asked. Crimson flashed her a bright smile. "My name is Crimson Rose, my sisters are Ruby Rose my twin, and Yang Xiao Long my older sister." He said. Both Ozpin and Gylnda blinked, finally seeing the resemblance. Ozpin studied him even more. He would be a good addition for Beacon Academy, but due to the circumstance with him, Ozpin would have to test him. "We could show you, but you have to beat me first." Ozpin told him, pushing his glasses up.

Crimson smirked, already cracking his knuckles. "Sounds like fund, the Angius I found were too weak. Perhaps you will provide me with some fun." He said. Ozpin frowns making a mental note to evaluate his mental health. Ozpin pulls his cane sword out, and gets into a balanced stance. Crimson examines him, and then activates his scythe. He rushes forward, and Ozpin easily deflects. He hooks the sword underneath the scythe's blade, and throws Crimson into the wall. "Weak, perhaps I was wrong about you." He says. Crimson growls. He quickly stands up, and his right eye turns a blood red color. Black flames form around his head, and he manipulates them into black swords.

Ozpin's body tenses, and he quickly blocks as several flame swords shoot after him. He smiles to himself. Regardless of Crimson's mental state he was definitely a strong fighter. He released his semblance and his sword glowed a bright blue. Crimson's whole body seemed to freeze in fear. The power Ozpin was releasing felt like it was chocking him. He was going to have to release his own power. Both of Crimson's eyes turned to a blood red color. His pupils became slit, and bone started to grow around his hands and face.

That was the drawback of using his semblance, he started to look like a Grimm himself. Suddenly, black ice covered the ground under his feet. The cloud became covered in black clouds, and black lightning struck the ground around him. It started to rain frozen black rain. Black fire seemed to lick his skin, and the air suddenly felt like the domain of death. Crimson clenched his teeth. There was one other draw back to his semblance, depended on how much power he used, he would go insane for dust.

The black flames around Crimson, went to his scythe. "Dark Rose." Crimson whispered. That was the name of his scythe. Ruby helped him make it. Crimson started to walk forward, blades made of the four elements he controlled swirling around him. "I'm sorry if I destroy the academy." Crimson says, in an innocent tone of voice. Ozpin's whole entire body tensed. Crimson then changed Dark Rose into gun form, and pointed it at Ozpin. Several black blade made of ice went into the chamber of the gun. He then fired, and the bullets were infused with black fire, and ice.

Ozpin quickly dodged, already having a feeling that the bullets would break his sword. He rushed forward, and gripped Crimson's head, and threw him against the building. Crimson crashed through it, and entered the field. Ozpin quickly charged forward, and aimed his sword at Crimson's heart, who quickly blocked. Gylnda watched from the sidelines. She was recording the fight between the two. They would need it later to evaluate Crimson's power level. Suddenly Ozpin jumps back. Crimson stood his semblance forming wings. They looked like they belonged to a Grimm.

* * *

Ruby was currently on her bed, reading a magazine. Yang was doing push ups, Weiss was somewhere else, and Blake said she had something to do. "Hey Ruby, how do you think Crimson's doing?" Yang asked, already on her hundredth push up. Ruby looked up from her magazine thinking. "Well, knowing him he's either shopping for new clothing, or he's fighting Grimm. He was pretty angry that we left him." She said. Yang sighed, about to say something else when an explosion rang throughout the whole academy.

Both Ruby and Yang shot up, and ran to where they heard the noise. When they finally reached the courtyard, there was already a crowd of students. "Alright move out of the way!" Yang shouted. Many of the students did as she ordered. What they say shocked them. Standing there in the middle was Ozpin, but who he was fighting was what caught there eye. Crimson stood there, the four elements gathering into Dark Rose which was currently in spear form. "Crimson is that you?" Ruby asked. Immediately, Crimson's semblance vanished into thin air. He put Dark Rose, back in the sheath that was on the small of his back.

"Oh hey sis." He said sheepishly. Of course, it was mostly because when Yang and Ruby were made they were deadly. Crimson learnt that a few times. Ruby heard Yang sigh. "What are you doing here?" She asked. That was when Crimson stomped his foot like he was angry. "Jeez why ask that? You practically left me alone. So, I came here to be with you guys." Crimson told her. Ruby sighed, and then motioned for Yang to come deal with this.

When Yang walks up to him, he smiles at her. Yang smiles too but it not a friendly smile. Its one that promises punishment. "Crimson Rose, I hope you know that your in trouble." She said in a calm voice. Both Ruby and Crimson shivered. It might not seem like it, but Yang's a sadist when it comes to dealing out punishment. That's why Ruby, and Crimson were so scared of Yang's hellish punishment. Ozpin stepped in though. "I don't think that's necessary, after all he's going to be attending this school. Thanks to the circumstances however, he's going to be a part of team RWBY, which is now officially renamed RWBY+C."

Crimson flashed a bright smile, and quickly hugged Ozpin. "Thank you! Thank you! You saved me from Yang's punishment." He said. He then went over to Ruby, and quickly hugged her. Ruby hugged him back, and they started to talk excitedly. Yang on the other hand had a devilish smirk. "I hope you don't think this will get you out of the punishment. I told you not to come to Beacon Acadmey, yet you still do." Crimson's face fell at this, and he was about to run, when Yang grabs the hood of his cloak. Crimson then tries to break free, but Yang only drags him off to their room. Ruby had an anime sweat drop.

Ozpin walked over to Gylnda, and they both stared at each other. "Did you record it?" He asked. Gylnda nodded. Then Ozpin walked with Gylnda to his office.

Suddenly a loud girlish scream was heard throughout the academy. **"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" **

* * *

_And thats done, fav, follow, and review. Tell me what you think. Next one won't really have a fight scene, I do will introduce Roman Torchwood though later on. I have no idea if I spelled his last name right or not. I don''t really care though. They're going to have an interesting conversation, though Roman might end up giving Crimson some dust. The whole idea of Crimson losing his mind because he's hungry for Dust, is because he is like the Grimm. Well that's basically what his semblance resembles. Dark Rose was made by Ruby, and Crimson, both weapons manics._ Anyways whats your opinion on how I made Ozpin act. Also the explanation of how Crimson gets on their team RWBY, and how that team is rename RWBY+C.


	3. Chapter Two: Are you robbing me?

_Okay hope you enjoy this, thanks for reviewing, the plot will come into play. Anyways please review, and tell me what you think. I don't know much about Beacon Academy so it will seem different, sorry. _

_Disclaimer__: Read Introduction._

* * *

The sun shone through the window, causing Crimson to wake up. He groans, and rolls over burying his head into the pillow. "You know your going to be late for class." A voice said. Crimson looked over to find a girl with black hair, and who had cat ears on top of her head. "Who are you?" He questions. The girl stays silent for a minute before answering. "A part of RWBY, or perhaps I should say RWBY+C now. My name is Blake Belladonna." Blake told him. Crimson shrugs wanting to get back to sleep. He rolls over, but what Blake says next gets him up.

"Yang also told me to tell you that if you don't get your butt moving, that you know what the consequence will be." Blake says going out of the room. Instentily, Crimson shot up from his bed, and went to the closet. He pulled out bras, panties, shirts, and other clothing looking for his own. His hands froze when he found a bag with his name on it. He grabbed it, and put it on his bed.

When he pulled the clothing out, he groans loudly. He hated wearing this type of clothing. Ozpin said that because they couldn't get him a school uniform, he was to wear this for the time being. It consisted of a white dress shirt, with a black blazer, then there were black pants, and black shoes. Mumbling to himself about how unfair life was, he started to strip; then he started to put his clothing on. When he was done he looked himself over in the mirror. He didn't look that bad. He looked like a pretty boy in this outfit.

He grabs Dark Rose, and leaves to go to the Dining Hall. He was starving and wanted food in his stomach. As he made his way through the halls many students that spotted him, started to whisper. They have all heard about the boy who is equal to Ozpin. He soon arrives to the Dining Hall's doors, and opens it. He grabs his lunch, and was about to sit down, when he was suddenly cornered by the team CRDL. Cardin smirked at him. "Hey pretty boy, how about handing over some food?" Cardin asked. Crimson tilted his head in confusion.

* * *

The other members of RWBY+C watched as team CRDL surrounded Crimson. Blake seemed to take a keen intrest in how Crimson would react. Weiss however was worrying. "Shouldn't we go help him?" She questioned. Ruby swallowed her food, and then spoke up. "Nope." She simply answered. Weiss was about to say something else, but Yang cut her off. "Just watch, he's the more viscous of us. Plus he loves to fight, though team CRDL won't give him much entertainment." Yang told her.

* * *

"Are you trying to rob me?" Crimson questioned. Cardin was taking aback by this his confident smirk falling, but then it was put back onto his face. "Yes!" He says. Crimson suddenly smirked. "Ohhh." He brought his foot up, hitting Cardin right in the groin hard then he kicked him clear across the room. Cardin landed in the trash can. Crimson turned to the others of CRDL. He gave Russel an upper cut, and then kicked him in the stomach, sending him through the glass window. Dove tried to hit him, but Crimson quickly blocked, and then pumped some of his fire Semblance into his fist. He punched Dove, sending him through the wall, and then his butt got stuck in the concrete.

That left Sky who looked around, and turned back to Crimson who was tapping his feet impatiently. "You'll pay for that!" He said. Crimson smirked, before answering. "Are you sure, I will give you ten seconds to run." Sky decided that was for the best, and quickly turned and ran. Crimson picked a spoon up, and gave a devilish smile. "On second thought I changed my mind." He smirked, using his Semblance to pump lightning into the spoon so it will act like a teaser.

He throw it, and when it hit Sky, lightning covered his body and his hair went up on end. Crimson smiles, as Sky falls to the ground twitching. His smile vanishes when he sees his food all over the floor. He turns to look at Cardin who is still unconscious. "H-how dare you!" He shouted. His eyes insistently turned to resembles Yang's own eyes when she's angry.

His semblance activated, causing black ice to flow around him. He stomped over to Cardin, and many of the students he passed became half frozen. He kicks the trash can over, and brings his foot down onto Cardin's groin. This time it was hard enough to crack concrete. Foam forms outside of Cardin's mouth. Then Crimson freezes him, turning him into an ice statue.

He turns to walk over to where the rest of his team is sitting. "Don't you think you went over board?" Blake asked. Crimson who was sulking looked up at her, a smile on his face. "Oh, that wasn't the worst I could do. He's lucky I didn't do anymore damage to a certain area of his body." Crimson said, quickly stealing Ruby's food, and eating it. Ruby glared at him, and took the tray back. Suddenly the bell rang, and it was time for them to head to class. Crimson was actually excited to find out what it would be like.

* * *

Gylnda showed Ozpin the recording of Crimson. "Do you think that he is the link between how the Grimm came to be?" Gylnda asked. Ozpin stayed quiet, and was about to answer, when suddenly his the footage changed to a map of Remnant. One of the area's on a large island that contained a kingdom. This was disturbing however. There was no report of Grimm activity. However, the red meant that suddenly the Grimm had completely took over the whole island. He turned the footage back to Crimson, pausing it on Crimson when he was using most of his power.

Ozpin studied the bone that was on Crimson's face. Could Crimson have something to do with the sudden rise of Grimm activity? Ozpin sighed, looking back out of his window. Something told him Crimson was going to make life at the Academy more interesting to put it nicely.

"Professor Ozpin, you are need at the Dining Hall." Ozpin sighs again heavier. He had a feeling Crimson had something to do with it.

* * *

_And done. I hope you like it. I feel bad for Cardin, but that was funny in a twisted way. Though that's not the end of Cardin, we will see more of him, and CRDL. Though Cardin starts to develop a fear that's directed at Crimson. Anyways please review, fav, and follow this story. I thank you for your support._


	4. Chapter Three: New arrivals

_Okay so I know its been a while since an update, it's just that I got a bunch of new games, and have been playing them. Anyways please enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think. There is going to be two new OC, but don't hate me for how they turn out. I feel like I made Yang to serious though. One of my reviewers asked if this would have a pairing, I don't know to tell you the truth. Why don't you guys vote. Should it be Crimson X Male, Crimson X Female, or no pairing. It's going to be an OC Crimson will get together with. So Vote guys._

_Disclaimer__: Read __Introduction_

* * *

They had arrived at class, and Crimson sat in between Yang, and Ruby. All three were chatting. "So bro what have you been doing at home?" Yang questioned. Crimson smiled at her. "What do you think I've been doing sis? I've been fighting Grimm, mostly the weak ones though." He told her. Yang smiled at Crimson, amused. Of course she already knew what Crimson had been doing. Before anything else can be said, a boy walked in. He looked to be about Ozpin's age. He was followed by a boy around Crimson and Ruby's age.

The man had platinum blond hair, and his eyes were a predator gold color. He gave them a smile, and it caused all the students to shiver. He looked over each of them, his eyes lingering on the three siblings. First his eyes lingered on Yang, who insistently straightened up. He then moved to Ruby, who at first tried to look bored but was shaking slightly. Finally his eyes moved to Crimson. Crimson was dozing off slightly. The man smiled, and glared at Crimson. Yang jabs him in the ribs sharply.

Crimson woke up, and rubbed his eyes. He blinked and looked at the teacher. "Nice of you to join us Crimson Rose." The man said. "Anyways I'm your new teacher for most of your classes, because the others were called to something important. My name is Raiden Thunder." He told them. He turns to the boy.

The boy had pure white hair, and his eyes were the color of blood. He's taller then Crimson. "My name is Zephyr Scythe, its a pleasure to meet you. I'm a new students today." Zephyr told them. He stared at each of them, and then his eyes also landed on the three siblings. Though specifically Crimson. They stare at each other, and both smirked at each other. Suddenly Zephyr rushed forward, and Crimson also did. Their weapons became locked. Zephyr was using a long sword, that was white in color. White feather wings folded around the hilt.

Crimson's smirk became even wider. "Your very good." He said. Zephyr nodded. "As are you." He said. Suddenly lightning sperated the two. Raiden stood, at the front of the room, a smile on his face. "Save it for the arena boys." He told them. They both nod, and take their seats. Crimson sits down beside his siblings, and Zephyr sits at the front of the classroom. Crimson eyes are on his back, and he smiles to himself. He finally found some entertainment.

Both Ruby, and Yang exchange glances, worry starting to fill them. Weiss, and Blake looked at each other, suddenly starting to realize that Ruby and Yang's brother was bloodthirsty. Class seemed to pass quickly, and all Crimson wanted to do was talk some more with Zephyr. He quietly walked to the Dining area, and got his lunch. He sat down next to Zephyr who was eating by himself.

Zephyr looked up from his lunch to see who was bothering him. He gave a smirk when he found it was Crimson. "What do you want Rose?" Zephyr asked. Though he sounded annoyed, you could hear the amusement in his voice. "At the arena, I challenge you to fight against me Mr. Zephyr Scythe." Crimson declared. Everyone in the lunch room turned to stare at them. It seemed the school had another pair of Rivals.

* * *

_Okay review, and tell me what you think. Also vote if you want this to be a Boy x Crimson/ Crimson x Girl/ Or a no pairing. Sorry this one is so short too._


End file.
